She was wrong
by Sillygirrl
Summary: Pansy finally has gained Draco's trust. So when he gives the love struck puppy a note saying he wants to talk to her she's ecsatic! But learns about getting you hopes up. Read and Review PLEASE!


_Pansy Parkinson .This is a little about her. I usually don't write about her in this form but hey everyone deserves to be seen in a new light right? Read and Review please!! I need feedback from you!!_

**Disclaimer:** **This chica owns nothing but the idea…I'm getting sick of having to always say that.**

She fidgeted in her seat uneasily well forcing herself to listen to Professor Flitwick's lecture on pocket watches and vanishing. She yawned and tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear. She reached in to her green and silver robes and pulled out a tattered paper. Its creases were highly visible and the writing was getting harder and harder to read from being fumbled in sweaty fingers so much. But that didn't matter, because Pansy had already memorized very word and quill stroke on the parchment piece.

It was a letter from Draco Malfoy. She tried to keep a clear mind about it all. She didn't want to get all her hopes up over nothing. But she thought she had a feeling what it was about. Pansy could feel her and Draco becoming closer both physically and emotionally. She had been trying to do this for six years now and finally they were able to laugh and open up to each other about their more personal life. Which was exactly what she had wanted in the first place.

She knew about Draco's family and the secrets that they hid from the wizarding world. He was able to confide in her and she fed off it through out the day. She reread the note to herself.

_**Dear Pansy, **_

_**There is something I need to ask you after dinner today. Meet me in front of the Dragon statue out back of the castle. Be there quickly. It's important. I need to know by tonight. **_

_**-Draco.**_

She closed the letter back along the folds and tucked it securely back in her robes, before she even looked back up to the class. The bell sound rang out and the bustle ran for the door. Pansy gathered all her belongings and was the last one out the door. In the distance she saw Draco leaning against a post waving to her. Her heart leapt a little and she tried to hurry over to him without making it blankly obvious she was so eager to see him. If there was one thing she learned from hanging out with Draco it was that he hated those to eager.

When she got to him she smiled. "Hey Draco!"

He smiled that smile that made her melt inside. "Did you understand anything that went on in that class?" he asked while flipping loose bangs out of his eyes. When she didn't answer he laughed. "Maybe you should pay attention then instead of reading secret notes." He lifted her chin to meet his grey eyes that she had lost herself in many times before. She trembled beneath his touch and she hoped it wasn't obvious.

"Well. Then just tell me now. What is it you want to talk to me about?" Pansy asked leaning forward trying to be subtle. She could tell she failed. She wondered how it was that he was able to do that with such ease.

Draco smirked, but it quickly faded and turned to a frown at a sight behind him. "Aye Granger! What on earth happened to you? It looks like you just got an A- on your Charm's essay!" he yelled. Pansy turned and saw Hermione Granger upset in tears with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter there consoling her.

"Why don't you shove it, Malfoy!" Ron yelled standing up walking forward. Draco pushed Pansy out of the way and advanced closer to Ron's approaching figure.

"And what are you going to do about it, Weasel?" Draco asked when he was finally face to face with Ron.

"So help me Malfoy, I'm going to…" Ron had a fist mid air, but Hermione's delicate hand caught Ron's before it even came close to hitting Drcao.

"Forget him Ron! Like you said before, he's not worth it!" she eyed Malfoy evily. Boy, if looks could kill! "I hope you can live with yourself Malfoy!" she said before grabbing Ron's hand and leaving.

"I didn't even do anything to you Granger! Not this time at least! So I have no guilt what so ever! And even if I did do something! Who the bloody hell cares?" Draco turned back to look at Pansy who was still standing there waiting for him. "I hate her Pansy! I really hate her!"

"I know Draco." She said walking up to him. 'But don't let a filthy mudblood get you down like this. I mean you were having a good day before." Pansy offered trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah." He said running a hand through his hair. "Remember though I really need to talk to you after dinner." He said as he turned to walk away. Pansy waved and watched him disappear into the corridors and sighed.

What was it about Draco Malfoy that had her so head over heels? She couldn't wait till dinner. If her suspicions were correct then she might have a boyfriend by the morning. The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Pansy. It was all a blur from the lectures to the homework assignments, but she was fine with it. Finally that final bell rang and everyone either went to the Great Hall or to their dormitories to wash up.

Pansy ran to her dorm and checked herself in the mirror. She made sure her hair was in perfect place and there was nothing on her face. "Yes, Draco, I'd love to go out with you." She whispered to herself. "Pansy and Draco…Draco and Pansy…" she said in a dreamlike voice.

A giggle came from the front door. Quickly Pansy whipped around to see Milcent laughing at Pansy's words. "Aye, Pansy! What on earth or you rambling about now?" she asked walking in to the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Pansy asked with sting.

"It's my room too!" Milcent said walking over to the mirror to admire her reflection. "And did I misunderstand you or were you talking about Draco?" she asked.

"No, I was." Pansy said in a quaky voice deciding it was better to just fess up then have Milcent twist her words about.

"Awe, Pansy your little crush on Draco is so cute! When are you just going to face facts that you're a lackey and that he'd rather go out with someone more like me?" Milcent said twirling a curl around her finger.

"As soon as you read this." Pansy said thinking quickly and pulled the note from her robes and handed it over to Milcent. Milcent chuckled and snatched the note and opened it up. She smiled but it vanished as quickly as it came. Pansy was satisfied. She reached over and snatched up her note and tucked it safely away once more. She didn't need to say any words. All she had to do was give a smirk and a head toss that would make Draco proud.

When she got to the Great Hall she saw Malfoy sitting in between Crabbe and Goyle. She took a seat next to a third year and Blaise. This proved to be the longest dinner ever. It seemed that they had nine courses and the servings were huger then ever. After what felt like ages Dumbledore said his good nights and any announcements that needed to be said before sending them all off.

The Great Hall was loud as everyone pushed their plates and ran to catch up with friends. Pansy waited for Draco to come up to her. He grabbed her hand and led her outside to the courtyard.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?" Pansy asked when they were outside in complete silence with no one else around but a few crickets singing a song.

"Don't worry about it." Draco said holding out his Perfect badge as a reminder. Pansy smiled and went to sit down next to him on a bench.

"So here we are." Pansy said looking at the sky and the stars twinkling.

"Here we are." Draco repeated her words only he was looking at the ground. "Pansy we've gotten much closer wouldn't you say?" Draco finally asked.

"Yeah. I like to think so." Pansy said.

"I mean I've told you things that I swore I would take to my grave." He laughed lightly. "I really respect your judgment." He said. "So like I said I have to ask you something that I need your honest opinion on." He said.

"What is it? I'll give you the straight forward truth." She said.

"When you like someone do you think that you need to just take a chance? No matter what the outcome may be?" They met eye to eye.

"Of course! I believe that love is blind and sometimes you have to go into it blind as well." Pansy reached over and patted his heart, where she quickly pulled away at the touch of his hard pecks. Draco laughed.

"So if I like her you think I should take a chance?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I should just ask her out?"

"Of course!" Pansy said. "You'll never know what she says until you ask! And if you don't you'll regret it."

"Your right." Draco said smiling. "She'll say no though. I can tell." He said running his palm through his blonde bangs.

"Who wouldn't say yes to you? I mean your Draco Black Malfoy!" Pansy said standing up.

Draco laughed and stood up. "I think I'm going to do it, Pansy. I'm going to ask her out." Draco said standing up. He pulled Pansy in an embrace and hugged her tightly. Pansy felt as if she would die right then in there. "Pansy…" Draco's voice came so softly across her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"hmm.." was all that came out. If she tried to talk who knows what would come out.

"One more thing…"

"ummm…"

"You're the greatest." Draco pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Pansy nodded and closed her eyes lightly. She could feel Draco coming closer to her. His body heat burned her cold flesh. His lips were so soft and tender as they grazed across her cheek. He pulled away slowly leaving a tiny kiss planted on her forehead. So tiny that it could be easily missed. "Thanks." When she opened her eyes Draco was walking back up to the castle. He stopped and turned to see her. "Come on! We can walk back together." Pansy felt her heart break inside her.

They walked through the empty corridors in silence. Pansy wanted to talk to Draco, but she didn't know what to say. She got her hopes up and now he shot them down with one simple action. A kiss on the forehead. All her hopes of being his girlfriend shot down forever. He broke her heart more then he could ever see.

"Wait right here." Draco said running off straight ahead. Pansy froze and watched as his black and green cloak hit the sides of his legs. "Hey!" she heard his voice call once he was out of sight.

Pansy started to take cautious steps forward. "What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Pansy recognized it instantly. It was Hermione Granger. She started to walk faster. She prayed that he just saw her and decided to torment her a little.

"I believe the question is what are you doing out so late Granger? It's not your night to patrol." Draco said with venom in his words. Pansy took a sigh of relief.

"It's not yours either! You should be in your common room admiring your disgusting reflection!" Hermione's voice argued back.

"I'll do whatever I feel like Granger!" Draco snapped. "I don't need your approval!" Pansy was never happier to hear him argue with someone.

"Excuse me! But aren't you out of bed as well! So you have no business telling me to go to sleep!" Hermione yelled so loud Pansy had to look and make sure teachers weren't coming.

"I do have a reason! A bloody hell good one too!" Draco yelled back.

"Oh what could it be? You lost a comb?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"No, but maybe you did. When was the last time you introduced that mane of yours to a decent brushing?" Pansy had to quiet them or else it was detention and she wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"So then what is your excuse?" Hermione's voice blared. Pansy quickened her step. Did they have any idea how loud they were? She finally saw them and froze. Draco's arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist and her hands ran up his chest to his shoulders. As they faded into their own world Pansy's came crashing down. She turned around and stormed out of the tower to the Slytherin common room as fast as she could.

Once inside she grabbed onto her heart and tears fell down her cheeks as if someone just turned on the faucet inside her. She ran over to the crackling fireplace and tossed in the note that she once held so dearly. She fell to her knees as tears blurred her vision more and more. Her head was pounding and she felt as if she had to throw up.

She thought he couldn't break her heart anymore. She was wrong.

**So what do you think?**

**Did you like it? **

**Please review and tell me!!**

**As a birthday present for me!!**


End file.
